darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Barrelchest
10000 (quest) 15000 (Tower) 14000 (Tower roof) |experience = 366 |attack = 52 |defence = 52 |magic = 52 |ranged =52 |slaylvl = No |slayxp = Not assigned |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes, at first |poisonous = No |immune to stun = Yes |immune to poison = No |attack style = Melee, Ranged |max hit = 351 |weakness = None |always drops = Barrelchest anchor |examine = It's trying to mash you flat! Less examine, more fight! Bard Roberts cutscene: A hulking minion. }} Barrelchest is a giant robot created by evil surgeon Mi-Gor made from barrels, other nautical objects, and at least one brain. It is the final opponent in The Great Brain Robbery quest. It is controlled by a brain with eyes floating in an unknown liquid in a glass dome. Attached to it are various nautical objects like a ship's wheel and a life-ring, and it uses an anchor as a weapon. When the player defeats Barrelchest, it will drop its weapon, the Barrelchest anchor, which will be broken and can be repaired for 230,000gp by talking to the pirate Smith on the south docks of Mos Le'Harmless. Once repaired it can be used as a slow but powerful melee weapon. Barrelchest is fight-able as a class D boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed The Great Brain Robbery. Strategy :This battle is also mentioned in detail here. Barrelchest will attempt to hit players directly with its anchor, but if it can't reach the player, it will slam its anchor into the ground, causing an earthquake (Range,Magic) which may deal up to 80 life points. It drains some of your Prayer with every hit, and can also disrupt prayer entirely. Barrelchest will also drain your Defence, so defence potions or restore potions are strongly recommended. If you run straight through the Barrelchest as soon as he appears, it will become non-aggressive, allowing you more time to think of a strategy, drink your potions, and other preparations you may need. A possible way of defeating Barrelchest, especially for combat pures with low Defence, is to use a combination of Ice and Blood spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook to minimise damage taken. A Magic level of 82 is recommended in order to have access to Ice Blitz and Blood Blitz. Some players use Ranged for this fight, attacking from behind pews. Unfortunately this will not avoid damage, due to Barrelchest's long-ranged attack. For melee, a weapon with a strong crush attack (a mace, battleaxe, or maul, for example) is recommended as Barrelchest has extremely high defence against slashing attacks. Good food is recommended for any combat style, due to Barrelchest's powerful combination of strong attacks, long range, and the ability to both drain prayer points and disrupt protection prayers. Quick prayers should be set to protect from melee and activated every time they're deactivated. Bring 2-3 prayer potions in case prayer points are lowered too much. Trivia *This boss was updated on 2 June 2009. The update eliminated some common methods of defeating Barrelchest with Ranged or Magic without taking damage. *It should be noted that a ring of life will not protect you from death if you are to die fighting Barrelchest. Your gravestone will appear outside of the church. To get to your gravestone you will still need diving gear, which is now automatically kept on death if not in the wilderness. *Barrelchest is likely a reference to a brain in a vat. *When in the cutscene from Bard Roberts's Great Brain Robbery song, the Barrelchest wields a shield and his examine text has also changed. *Mi-Gor's designs are improved in A Clockwork Syringe with the Barrelchest Mk II. His head looks like that of a Sorebones, and his left hand is replaced with a cannon. *Although it lacks a mouth, The Barrelchest is capable of speaking, presumably through some type of machinery installed in his body. *The ring on his back may be a reference to Bahamut from Final Fantasy X. *Pirate Pete's "uncorroborated sob story" from Rum Deal includes a reference to a big "oaken round demon" named Barrelor, whose description is eerily similar to Barrelchest's. nl:Barrelchest fi:Barrelchest Category:Quest monsters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists